Intimate Gifts
by dark-nexus17
Summary: "Not that I don't appreciate the thought man, because I do, but you don't have to give me gifts. Also, generally flowers are a ... well, a more intimate gift."


**Title: Intimate Gifts**

**Pairings: Dean/Cas**

**Warnings: Slash. Destiel. Post season 8 - so spoilers for the finale.**

**Summary: Castiel attempts to grasp the concept of gift giving.**

**Set some time after the season 8 finale.**

"Cas? Cas!" Dean called, walking into the main room of the Men of Letters bunker. Sam looked up from the book he was poring over.

"Dude, have you seen Cas?" asked Dean.

"'Fraid not, he's probably outside though" his brother replied.

"He better not bring any more plant crap inside," Dean grumbled.

Sam tried to hide a grin,

"Found any flowers under your pillow lately?" He asked, referring to an incident the previous week when Dean had discovered sprigs of Lavender in his bed, 'to help him sleep better' Cas had said, bewildered as to why Dean had taken offence to sleeping with flowers under his pillow.

'No,' Dean retorted, 'he keeps leaving bits of plants all over the damn floor though.'

Sam shrugged, and turned back to his book; Dean shook his head and began to climb the stairs.

Dean paused as he stepped outside. The weather was mild, warm, but not too warm, with a slight breeze. The trees around the bunker were heavy with blossom; Dean couldn't really blame Cas for being outside on a day like this. He closed the door to the building, which had become a semi-permanent home, and walked round to what they referred to as the garden, though whether or not it actually belonged to them was another matter.

"Cas?" Dean called. No reply came, so he walked on a little farther. He was bending down to examine a clump of yellow flowers, when he was startled by a deep,

"Hello, Dean."

He straightened up quickly, and turned round to face a slightly muddy Castiel, who was holding one of the flowers he had just been looking at.

"Jeez man, I thought that you wouldn't be able to sneak up on me like that since you've lost all your angel mojo."

Cas remained silent, staring at Dean inquisitively, it was one of the things that hadn't changed when he fell. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the silence.

"So," he began, "what are you doing up here? We hardly see you inside anymore."

Cas paused, before replying,

"I like it out here, it's ... peaceful. It reminds me somewhat of home."

"You really miss it, huh?" Dean said quietly, turning away.

Cas rested a hand on his shoulder,

"Dean, you and Sam are still my family, if you want to be."

Dean averted his eyes, but squeezed Cas' hand, before clearing his throat.

"We'll always be your family, no matter what." he said gruffly, before letting go and shrugging the hand off his shoulder. He walked down the hill, and back into the bunker. Sam was still at the table with his head in a book, he looked up as Dean came towards him.

"Did you find him?" He queried.

"Yeah, he was in the garden again," Dean replied, before moving on, wanting to escape Sam's uncanny knack for noticing his feelings. Sadly, it was not to be.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, Cas is just feeling a little home sick, that's all."

"This is his home too Dean, you know that right?" Sam said, sympathetically.

Dean sighed,

"Yeah, I know Sam, I just ... I just keep thinking he's gonna disappear again one of these days. Not exactly a picnic is it, our life?"

Sam turned his chair to face Dean, who had given up on trying to avoid a conversation about his feelings.

"Cas knew what he was getting into when we found him after he fell, he's our friend Dean, our family. Sure, he didn't choose to fall, but it was months ago, don't you think he would have left by now if he wanted to?"

"I suppose, but he's always had his wings before, been able to pop in and out. Maybe he's waiting til he's settled a bit, and then he'll take off."

"Maybe you ought to speak to Cas about it Dean, but I think he's here to stay." Sam said, turning back to the table. Dean exited towards his room, things were getting far too chick flick much too soon in the day.

That evening, Dean was surprised to see Cas already sat at the table, deep in conversation with Sam about an ancient language or something; usually one of them had to go and find him.

"Burgers okay for dinner?" Dean asked, startling them both. He grinned.

"Sounds good," Sam said, "you want any help?"

"No thanks Sammy, should be fine, you know how much of a culinary genius I am. Cas, burgers okay with you, man?"

"Of course Dean," replied Cas with a slight smile.

"Awesome," Dean said, "I'll leave you nerds to yourselves." He added, heading towards the kitchen.

"Jerk!" Sam called after him,

"Bitch." He replied. He walked further from the room, and then heard Cas ask Sam,

"Why do you use these words as terms of endearment? I thought they were offensive?" Dean smiled, but didn't wait to hear Sam's reply.

Just as Dean was finishing the burgers, Sam ambled into the kitchen,

"Hey Sam, I made you some rabbit food," he said, gesturing to the bowl of salad he had prepared.

"Maybe you can eat some of it yourself," Sam teased, "and Cas could use some, he seems to be following your less than ideal example when it comes to diet."

"Ahh, Cas just doesn't see why you're eating salad when there's a burger right in front of you,"

"Yeah well, I eat the burger too." Sam replied, "Besides, burgers cooked fresh are generally healthier than those at the diners we eat in. And Cas can't live on burgers for the rest of his life."

"He eats other stuff too." Dean insisted, making up the final burger. "Will you help me take these through?"

"Sure," Sam said, "just let me get the knives and forks." He grabbed them out of a draw, before following Dean into the main room. Oddly, Dean had stopped just inside the door and seemed to be staring at the table. Sam stepped closer, and had to stifle a laugh. Cas had placed some bright yellow flowers and other plants in a pot of some sort in the centre of the table. He was currently rearranging them. To be fair, it wasn't actually that bad looking.

"Dude," Dean said to Cas, "what's on the table?"

Castiel jumped slightly, and turned around.

"They're flowers Dean." He said, seriously.

"I'm not blind Cas, I meant what are they doing on the table?"

"Do you not find them appealing?" questioned Cas, with a tilt of his head.

Sam walked to the table, and placing the cutlery, salad, and his burger down said,

"They look nice Cas, do you want a drink?"

"Thank you, Sam, but I do not require alcohol at this moment."

"I didn't mean, oh never mind. Dean?" Sam said, turning to his brother.

"Err, I'll have a beer, thanks."

Sam left the room. Dean walked round Cas and put down the two burgers he was carrying. He sat down and Cas sat beside him, as usual.

"Do you not like the flowers Dean? You were observing them earlier; I thought you would like it if they were in the house. Did I use an incorrect receptacle? "

"No, I like them, was just a surprise that's all. A good one though.' He assured Cas, observing the slightly crestfallen look on his friend's face. He would have perhaps said more, but Sam chose that moment to walk back into the room.

"Here Cas," Sam said, placing a glass of water in front of him.

"Thank you Sam, this is very considerate of you,"

"Err, no problem Cas. Dean, beer."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean replied, tucking into his burger.

"Dean, I've said it before but your burgers are great." Sam said, having finished his food.

"I agree with your brother Dean, this body still craves burgers and I find yours to be excellent." Castiel added.

"Stop it guys," Dean said, "you're making me blush. Wanna help me wash up Cas?"

"I can wash up with Cas," Sam interjected, "after all you made dinner."

"Thanks man, but I really don't mind." Dean replied. Sam looked slightly wounded though, so Dean relented,

"Fine, I'll wash, Cas can dry and you can put away."

He got up and carried his plate and empty beer can into the kitchen, Sam and Cas following behind with the remnants of their own dinners.

They soon settled into a rhythm, as this was a reasonably regular occurrence. Dean felt the need to look after both Sam and Cas but neither wanted to appear as if they were slacking on chores, also, neither wanted to feel like the spare wheel in their strange co-dependent threesome.

Once all the dishes were cleared away, Sam returned to the table, setting up his laptop to research any odd happenings that might be signs of supernatural activity. Cas and Dean retired to their rooms.

Dean stepped into his room, and sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Despite not doing much all day, bar research and a supply run, he felt exhausted. Maybe he should have kept the lavender, he thought, only half joking. He got up to go brush his teeth when his eyes caught a flash of colour. One of the yellow flowers that had been on the table was laid carefully on his dresser. He picked it up. They really were nice flowers, he thought, lifting the flower closer. He hadn't managed to look at them much that morning, but up close the flower was especially bright. Although not usually one for flowers and things, Dean had to admit that this type was pretty good looking, for a plant. He walked down the hall to Cas' room, and knocked before entering.

"Hey Cas, did you leave one of your flowers in my room?" He asked.

"It's for you Dean," Cas replied from where he was sat on the bed.

"Oh," Dean said, at a loss for words.

"I thought you might like one of your own," Cas ventured.

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Why did you feel the need to give me a flower?"

"Do you not like it?"

"We established earlier that I like the freakin' flowers Cas, although tell anyone else and there'll be trouble. I meant, why are you giving me things?" Dean questioned.

"Well since you didn't seem to like the lavender, I thought this would be a more appropriate gift."

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought man, because I do, but you don't have to give me gifts. Also, generally flowers are a ... well, a more intimate gift."

"Dean," Castiel said, somewhat exasperatedly, "I observed you on the rack, I saw you in hell, and then I flew you out of there and remade your soul with my own grace. I have healed you countless times, I know every atom of your being, and you think a flower is too intimate?"

Dean went bright red,

"Well," he muttered, "when you put it that way. Anyway, all this talk of intimacy is a bit too much for me, not got much practice when it comes right down to it." He moved as if to stand up, but Cas had grabbed his wrist. Jeez, the guy was still stronger than he was. He sat down again, but Cas didn't let go, though he lessened his grip slightly.

"Dean, I am well aware of the human connotations of giving a flower to another individual. I am expressing a romantic interest in you."

Dean felt like all the air had suddenly left his lungs,

"Wow," he said, "you don't beat around the bush do you Cas?"

"Dean," Cas replied, looking puzzled, "why would I want to beat a bush?"

Before Dean could respond he found another mouth pressed to his, surprisingly soft lips resting gently against his own in a brief kiss. Cas pulled back, eyeing him a little warily.

Again, Dean found himself at a loss for words; it seemed to be one of those days.

"Does this mean you're staying?" His mouth said before his brain had had a chance to catch up.

"I was never going to leave." Castiel replied, and lent in again to press his lips to Dean's.


End file.
